masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vrah
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Romance page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 16:08, September 14, 2010 Recent Edits Please note that your recent edits to the Mass Effect 3 page are classified as speculation, which is not allowed in articles, it is your opinion, which also isn't allowed in articles, there is no game called ME1, see the sytle guide on proper names for that one, and finally articles aren't the place for "Hypotheticals" as you put it. You are free to post something in the forums about that, or in a blog post, but because of the reasons I listed above, it is not allowed in articles. Please stop readding it as you are approaching edit war territory, which is a bannable offence. This is just a heads up, nothing more or less, but do please stop readding it because of the reasons I listed above. Thanks. Lancer1289 21:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also please note that content like "So many options!!! Looking forward to it!" never has a place in articles, nor does any of the "side commentary" such as "Liara a lonely passive aggressive Shadow Broker.", "ME3 cat fight? Get the milk!", "Jack gets her a cottage w/ white picket fence and cooks brownies for Shep." or "jail time for hacking the game." Articles are not blogs or forums. Content needs to be presented without side opinions or fluff, and with facts, not hypotheticals. SpartHawg948 22:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Edit warring I'm not sure if you just haven't noticed these messages, or if you have noticed them and are ignoring them. Either way, be forewarned: We are now into edit war territory. The content you insist on readding to the Mass Effect 3 article is content wholly inappropriate for an article. IT IS BEING REMOVED FOR A REASON. DO NOT READD IT AGAIN. If you do, I can promise you a ban will result from it. SpartHawg948 22:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Disregard. Apparently you were banned without having re-added it. SpartHawg948 22:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Please disreguard the second message, but again please head the first one. My sincerest apologies for this, as apparently I "jumped the gun" a little bit. You have been unblocked but again please do not readd the information. Again my sincerest apologies for this entire incident. Now I need to continue bashing my head into a wall. Please excuse me. Lancer1289 23:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Blocked And you readded the information, even when you were asked not to. Both Spart and myself explained why the information you kept adding was inappropriate, and you didn't heed our warnings. I have as such reverted your previous edit to the ME3 article, and you have been blocked for two weeks because you didn't listen to the warning about readding inappropriate information, and violating the edit warring clause of the Community Guidelines. If you wish to contribute here in the future, please do so constructively. Good day. Lancer1289 22:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that last re-add was before I left my "don't do it again or it's a ban" message. That's why I didn't enact a ban. SpartHawg948 22:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) My sincerest apologies for this, as apparently I "jumped the gun" a little bit. You have been unblocked but again please do not readd the information. Again my sincerest apologies for this entire incident. Now I need to continue bashing my head into a wall. Please excuse me. Lancer1289 23:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edit warring I just learned a new term: "edit warring". Sorry about adding and re-adding things so many times. My network was slow and I thought that when I didn't see my (very clever and funny) edit that it didn't post. I probably added it 5 times in various forms wondering what the heck was going on . It didn't occur to me to think that you guys might have removed it so fast. I understand why they were removed... and though it pains me, I actually agree. I am now looking for a more "conjecture-ish" outlet to post my clever ideas as I cant get out of my head the possibilities for storyline that Mass Effect 3 will hold. Fighting the reapers, possible reunification of the geth and the Quarians, some gene-therapy for poor Tali! What would Ash say when she finds out Shepard and Tali are together? Ya, I got it bad. I had to dust off Mass Effect and play it through several times to get save files and couldnt get Ash off me which led me to your site. I obviously really appreciate the site, and your editing can be no small part of why its so easy to read. Thank you. Vrah 07:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Vrah